High School Drama
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: Uh oh! Back to school after summer! New couples, jealous girls, flirtatious guys...how on earth are we going to survive this hell? Percabeth, jiper, frazel,


Piper was shocked when she heard the gossip. Like, seriously. When people start dating, it's a huge source of gossip for the popular clique. But this couple would keep them chatting for months. It was amazing, complete opposites. It had just happened over the summer holidays.

Percy Jackson was the school's bad-boy. He messed around in lessons, never did any homework, cheeked the teachers and say there in his seat, a smirk in his face. He had scruffy black hair and green eyes, with a lean, muscled body from being captain of the swim team. He was hated by all teachers. Though he wasn't particularly smart, he made up for it in P.E. He was a fast runner, he was agile and worked great in a team, despite how arrogant he was (though he was also quite polite when he wanted to be). He was in the popular clique. He was loud and talked nearly all the time, never afraid to give his opinion. He often wore sloppy sports clothes, but still allthe girls swooned over him.

Annabeth Chase was the exact counterpart. She was easily the smartest girl in school, top in every lesson. She was classed as a good girl - always did her homework, did the extra credit work - although when she was mad she could seriously injure you. She had long blonde curly hair which she usually tied in a messy bun, and calculating stormy grey eyes which seemed to stare right into you and pull out all your secrets. She usually hid away in the library, browsing the books for as long as she could. She was benevolent to most people when they needed help but when it came to the bitches that tormented her, she used sarcasm to completely silence them. She dressed in casual jeans and tees but was never seen without a cardigan of some kind. She never really spoke much because she didn't fit into any cliques, so they often bullied her. Piper had never really noticed her before - she was just another smart girl

Complete and utter opposites. The good-girl and the bad-boy. Nobody knew; everyone was shocked to find Percy and Annabeth walking into school on the first day back, hand in hand. Well, not exactly. Percy was sauntering, whereas Annabeth was just walking normally, books clasped to her chest.

"Hey!" Percy called as he approached us, dragging Annabeth along and breaking into a run. Luckily she managed to keep her books balanced as she ran, and matched Percy's speed.

"So, what's new?" He asked us, grinning innocently (not!) I stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're new. You," I pointed at Annabeth, "are new. How did this happen?"

Percy nudged Annabeth, who blushed crimson and giggled. Huh. Annabeth didn't ready seem the giggly type.

So Percy recounted his story...

_"Look Percy, your new neighbours are here!" Sally called. Percy sighed and glanced at the window. A guy with glasses, a pretty Asian woman (probably his wife) two little boys and a teenage girl. How interesting. _

_"Go welcome them to the apartment block!" Sally insisted. Lazily he strolled over to help them unpack and give then a little tour. He walked up to the guy in the glasses._

_"Hello sir, my name's Percy Jackson. Can I perhaps help you unpack?" _

_"Hello, I'm Frederick Chase. Thanks for offering to help, the boys are a bit young. Could you help my daughter over there? She's trying to carry all of her books at once." He gave a fatherly smile in her direction. Percy nodded and walked towards the girl whose head was shielded by books. She was stumbling around, almost falling over with the weight of her boxes. Then with one last struggle, she fell - luckily, Percy caught her before she hit the ground. _

_"I think you just fell for me." Percy said smoothly to the girl in his arms. It was Anna something...Annabel? Annabeth! She looked kinda embarrassed, which was cute. Percy had never noticed how pretty she was. She had a Californian tan with a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were bright grey and inquisitive. Heh hair was falling long and loose down her back. _

_"Sorry," she said hastily. She bent over to pick up the spilled books._

_"Let me," Percy said. Annabeth smiled._

_"Thanks, Percy." They connected up the books together and then got chatting._

_"Dad, I'm just going for a tour!" She called, walking away with Percy. _

_That was the start of the summer. By the end of the holidays, well. Love blossoms_.


End file.
